As disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2015-15693, conventionally, a technology of utilizing the camera device on a mobile phone to scan a change in brightness of optical signals transmitted by a visible light communication, and decoding such optical signals to information has been known.